The present invention relates to multi-passenger modes of transport, and more specifically, to the ingress and egress of passengers for multi-passenger modes of transport.
Multi-passenger modes of transport, such as trains or busses, allow for efficient and economical movement of large numbers of people as opposed to other types of vehicles such as automobiles. However, when a passenger enters the train, for example, they may stand close to the door even though their destination is farther away than the destination of another passenger that is standing farther from the door. Thus, when the other passenger tries to disembark, they may have difficulty getting to and out the door.